A New Begining To Life
by Dramatics7324
Summary: To what lengths would you go for the Uchiha kit?" Kyuubi asked. "You know I'd do anything for him," Naruto responded. "Ok then," came a reply and then all Naruto saw was black. SasuNaru FemNaru. Rating may go up. New Chapter Three and four!
1. Prologue

A New Beginning To Life

A New Beginning To Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**So as for the changes: There's no akatsuki, the Uchiha clan is alive,oh and Kyuubi never attacked so he's pretending to be Naruto's brother.**

Chapter One: Anything For Him

_**Kit!**_

_What?_

_**To what lengths would you go for the Uchiha boy?**_

_You know I'd give anything for him._

_**You absolutely sure you'd give anything?**_

_Yes._

_**Ok, lets say I could go back in time and change all of this. You'd let any changes for him?**_

_Yes._

_**Ok, kit but don't tell me I didn't warn you…**_

As that was said Naruto was knocked out.

Waking up a little while later he felt…different. Looking at himself in the mirror he noticed very…obvious changes.

"EH…WHAT DID HE DO?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't do anything drastic," came a reply.

"WHAT! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE IN MY MIND!" Naruto yelled.

"Well you said anything didn't you?" Kyuubi asked.

"humph," came the _oh so_ intelligent reply. "and why exactly am I a girl?" he yelled.

"Wel-" he started his reply.

"Reina, Yuki honeys get down and say bye to your dad before he leaves for the meeting," came a yell.

"mom?" he whispered to himself, already running down the stairs.

"Good morning mom," she yelled when she came down stairs.

"Morning honey, where's your brother Yuki?"

"I'll go get him."

_Kit wait a sec don't come upstairs stall her!_

_**We still have a mind link?**_

_Yeah_

_**Wait what exactly has changed about Konoha**_

_Well first off…_

_You're a girl._

_Second, Orochimaru's dead…and you can figure out the rest yourself!_

"Honey are you ok…you spaced out a little."

"Sorry mom I was just thinking."

"Ok, then why don't you go get Yuki and come back down?"

"Ok,"

After dragging Ky-I mean Yuki down they had a nice breakfast.

"Well why don't you go talk with Konan again she promised to teach you how to make a paper rose remember?" Minato said struggling to tie his tie.

"Ano..ok…bye dad!"


	2. First Kiss

A New Beginning To Life

A New Beginning To Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter One: First Kiss

Warnings: FemNaru, SasuNaru, mild cursing, rating subject to change, Sakura bashing, Itachi did NOT kill the clan! Everyone except his mom, dad, and Sasuke died of disease 10 years ago, SLASH

Reina woke up confused. Where was she again? Oh, yea she was in what seemed like a different universe. A universe where everything was right.

"Honey, are you awake you need to get ready for your Genin test at the academy," her mom yelled.

"Coming mom I'll be right there," she replied back.

Looking into her closet all she saw was black, and red.

"YUKI!" she yelled.

"Yes?" Came a reply.

"What's with my outfit?" she all but yelled, gesturing to the black pleated skirt, tight read tank-top, and shorts to go beneath her skirt.

"Well…I felt you needed some style," he said.

"Ugh fine," came a reply as she walked to the mirror to brush her shoulder length hair.

"Yuki, you pierced my ears…" she stated.

"Yeah, I did there are tons of earings in the box next to your hair bands," he stated while walking into his own room.

At The Academy

"Ok class" Iruka announced "I know that your all excited that you have your exams to see if you'll become genin today but don't get hyper on me. Ok, let's see who's first…Oh Reina Namikaze please come up. Ok, now first show me 2 clones."

Reina created 2 perfect shadow clones. "Ok Reina next a substitution jutsu." She substituted her self with the log at the end of the room.

"Ok and for the last part of this section please henge into one of the Hokage's."

"Yes sensei," She replied.

"Of course." Moments later there was the exact replica of the Yodaime in her place.

"Ok, Reina please sit back in your seat. The next up is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke of course passed with flying colors.

"Sakura Haruno, please come up," Iruka said.

Sakura ended up basically cat walking down the eisle trying to impress 'her' Sasuke-kun.

She then failed due to her lack of concentration ,she was staring at Sasuke the whole time. The rest were done and the 2nd and last part of the test was initiated. "For this part of the test you must release a genjutsu, perform a genjutsu and differentiate between a clone and a real person. First up Reina Kazama." Reina finished very quickly only taking moments to release the genjutsu put up another one, and kill the clone in one try.

"Sasuke Uchiha please come up," Iruka said after she finished.

Sasuke also finished almost as fast, the rest took a lot longer so Reina went to sleep as all the guys in the class had their eyes glued on her.

Reina woke to the sound of a screech.

"Hm…what happened?" she asked to no one.

"Sakura failed the test so she screeched while it was announced that you were kunoichi of the year, and Sasuke was rookie of the year…god explaining is too troublesome…," Shikamaru trailing off.

"Iruka-sensei, when will we be getting our teams?" Reina asked.

"Tomorrow, which will also be your last day at the academy," he responded.

She was walking back to her seat when some guy pushed her, she ended up tumbling on to Sasuke Uchiha, as soon as she opened her eyes she noticed she was looking into Sasuke's black eyes. She got up and looked around. She noticed a faint blush on Sasuke's face along with a light pink shade of lip-gloss on his lips. As soon she registered that she touched her fingers to her lips and noticed that her lip-gloss had been wiped off. A light blush immediately spread across her face, and before his fan girls could attack her she ran all the way back to her house.

She got there in record time. Yelling a quick hello to her mom as she ran up to her room.

Back at the academy Sasuke was still in his seat. Stunned by the kiss unaware to the glares that he was receiving from the whole male population in the room (including Iruka. He didn't want Reina to have her first kiss yet.) The class was dismissed and he ran out of the room back to his house to think about what had just happened.

He arrived at his house. A crying mother immediately greeted him. He asked her what was wrong. She immediately responded with 'Itachi's GAY!' and concluded the conversation with more crying on her be half. Moments later his father came down and told him to come to his study.

At his father's study he was told to sit down. As soon as he hit the seat he was told bluntly that it was now his job to create more Uchiha heirs. He was then ushered out so he could think about his future wife. He immediately thought of Reina and the blush came back to his face. Before he could think of anything else he ended up falling asleep in a lump on his bed.


	3. A Midnight Walk

A New Beginning to Life: A Midnight Walk

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

After taking a small nap she ended up taking a walk in the park as a way to relieve all of her stress. Soon enough she found herself singing one of her favorite songs.

_Snow falls on the city  
White on white  
It's the color of hope  
On an unforgiving night  
You kissed me into ruins  
Sin on sin  
Now, I've gotta love your love letters  
Written on my skin _

This song described how she had felt about Sasuke in her previous life, in the one where she was still a boy, in the one where she didn't know how to let go.

_  
I can't tell the stars  
From the downtown lights _

As she said this she couldn't help but remember what had happened the day right after valley of the end.

**Flash back**

**Naruto had taken a walk downtown. Something he only did when he was bothered. He stared into the sky and everything seemed to blur form the tears in her eyes, and soon enough she thought that she was floating in the sky and the stars were surrounding her. As soon as her eyes cleared she noticed that it had all been an illusion, and the stars that she had seen were really city lights.**

**End Flash back**__

If I said I was truly over you  
My heart would say amen  
But I give in to the cold caress of 2 AM  
If I admit I can't get use to this  
Will my heart break again?  
As I fall  
Into the waiting arms of 2 AM 

**She knew that somewhere deep inside of her she still wanted to see the Sasuke she had fell in love with, the boy that seemed so care free, the boy she would meet every day by the beach, she had convinced herself so many times that she was over him, but every time she would walk near the beach she would feel herself getting reeled into her past.**__

Someone's scratchy music through the walls  
Sirens weaving through the streets  


_I must've missed your call  
I'm gathering up these nights  
Black on black  
I know your voice like it's my own  
And it makes my heart go slack _

**He called once, when she was out on a mission. It was a secret call one that no one knew about, and as she thought back to the message he left she couldn't help but smile. That message was from the Sasuke she had always loved. That message was from the younger Sasuke. The sweeter Sasuke. The one that hadn't been corrupted.**__

I can't tell the stars  
From the downtown ligh-

She heard the slight rustling of a bush. Grabbing a kunai from her pouch she yelled out for the person. Moments later Sasuke came up, blushing slightly at getting caught.

"I'm sorry for startling you, I just heard you from my bedroom and I was wondering who it was so I came to check it out," he stated.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's ok I just haven't gotten use to your chakra signature yet so I wasn't sure who you were," she said giving him a small smile. "Hey, why don't you come on a walk with me? I could really use some company."

"Um, sure," he said.

"So..." she asked after a couple of minutes of silence."What do you think about our team?"

"Well you're ok," he said. "But Sakura on the other hand…well let's just say I've had enough of her for a life time."

"Yeah, I get what you mean…how about Kakashi?" she asked.

"Well…he's really…weird for a jounin. I expected him to be more professional."

_"_Not to change the subject or anything but what time is it?" she asked wondering if she had gone over her curfew.

"Um," he said looking at his watch. "It's 9:50."

"Crap I have to go, I'm sorry but my dad's really strict with rules, he wants me home before 10:00 or he'll send ANBU out for me," Reina said already running off waving.

_OK so I was told this story was a little rushed before and I totally agree. So to strengthen the bond between Reina and Sasuke I decided to add this chapter. If you feel this story is rushed or a chapter is horribly done can you please tell me so I can correct it? I will in no way punish you because I know that my writing skills are far from perfect.  
_


	4. Welcome To Team Seven

New Beginning To Life: Team Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Reina woke up to the sound of her mother's squeal.

"I jut heard honey, why didn't you tell me that you were Kunoichi of the year? I had to lear from your dad," she said in one breath.

"Sorry mom, I sort of forgot, I was asleep when the announcement came, I didn't wake up till after when someone screamed and Shikamaru told me," she stated in a sleepy voice.

"Ok honey, why don't you get dressed I'll make your breakfast. Make sure to dress up in something nice your pictures are today," her mom, Kushina, said already running out of the room.

Dressing in her usual outfit with a pair of dangling star earings she finally noticed that Ky- I mean Y uki wasn't home. Walking downstairs she asked where he was and was told that he was still out with his boyfriend. After eating breakfast she went to go meet her sensei, already having an idea about who it would be. Aftter doing some research she figured out that the rookie of the year, kunoichi of the year, and the dead last were always together…damn that meant she would be with Sakura, _and_ she would have to confront Sasuke. She knew from her past experiences that they would still have Kakashi as their teacher, but she wondered if it would be different now that he knew she was the Yodaime's so-daughter.

Arriving at the academy she ended up sitting next to Sasuke. Doing her best to ignore him she focused on what Shikamaru was telling her, it was something about how she would probably be paired with Sakura and she would probably end up being useless and clinging to Sasuke the whole time…crap.

"Ok, now class today we are going to announce what the teams are. This year we have ten teams graduating. Team One will be…Team Seven will be Reina Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha and their jounin team leader will be Kakashi, Hatake," Iruka finished after about 30 minutes. As soon as he named that Sasuke was in Sakura's group she ended up screeching which caused about 90 of the class to pass out. The only ones still awake were, Ino, Sasuke, Reina, Sakura, and Shikamaru. "Ok class now that you all have your teams please wait till they arrive."

Team seven watched as all the jounins came in and took their teems, as the time passed they realized that they were the only ones left. Two hours later Kakashi came in, saying something along the lines about how he hated them, and tell them to go to the roof.

When they arrived at the roof Kakashi was already sitting there reading Icha Icha.

"_Kakashi_," a voice came. "_why exactly are you reading that book? Didn't Iruka burn all of them?"_

This ended up with Kakashi taking a giant gulp.

"_How many times have I told you not to support Ero-sennin?"_

"Uh…hey Reina, I didn't know you were in my team.." he said trailing off.

A giant burst of fire came burning the orange book which resulted in Kakashi crying.

"Now that, that's all over why don't you start with hobbies, likes, dislikes, goals, dreams, past-times, etc." Kakashi said.

"Ok, I enjoy reading, studying justsus, reading, painting, drawing, writing, playing piano, ano…cooking, I like animals, food, life, my family, my friends, my computer, I dislike fangirls –glare at Sakura- , fanboys, idiots, perverts –glare at Kakashi, my goals are…well you'll figure out, I have dreams everynight, and as an extra source of leisure money I work at the Konoha hospital as a healer," Reina finished off.

"You next, emo boy," Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke.

"I'm not emo," he said in a monotone voice. "I like reading, studying jutsus, writing, playing piano, hanging out with my brother, training, I like my family, my computer, I dislike fangirls –insert glare at Sakura-, perverts –glare at Kakashi-, my goal is to beat my brother, I enjoy my dreams, and as a pastime I go online.

"Go pinky," he said pointing to Sakura.

"Ok, I like money, -glance at Sasuke-, I enjoy –glance at Sasuke-, I dislike Reina and Ino, my goal is –glance at Sasuke-, and my dream is –glance at Sasuke-," she said.

'Oh great,' Kakashi thought. 'I have an Uchiha , probably the strongest of them all, a girl who should be an ANBU, and a useless fangirl…great."

_So for updates I've decided for both Back For You and A New Beginning to Life that every 10 reviews I'll update. So back for you when I get 65 I'll update and when I get 10 for this one I'll update. And yes I did change my pen name. And yes I do read all of the reviews and I tend to listen to the constructive criticism.  
_


End file.
